This invention relates to the recovery of refrigerants from air conditioning systems. In particular, this invention relates to the manner in which an electronic display and control system can be used to define which of a number of different refrigerants can be selected for possible recovery from air conditioning systems.
The recovery of refrigerants from air conditioning and refrigeration systems has become increasingly important from both an environmental and an economic standpoint. A recovered refrigerant prevents unnecessary release of chlorofluorohydrocarbons into the atmosphere and a properly recycled refrigerant allows for the continued cost effective use of the same refrigerant. To this end, various systems have been designed to recover specific refrigerants. These systems have usually concentrated on recovering refrigerant from a given range of refrigerants. These systems cannot easily switch to a different range of refrigerants which may need to be individually recovered.